pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Pororo
Pororo is the main protagonist of Pororo the Little Penguin. Personality Pororo is a little penguin that marks him as the titular character of the cast of friends. Pororo wears big round orange aviator goggles and a tan-coloured aviator cap. He is 8 years old (9 in Season 3, 10 years old since Season 4, 11 in Season 5, 12 in Season 6) and the leader of the group. He often gets into various types of mischief with his friends, which includes trying to fly and playing practical pranks on his friends. Pororo resides in a pine-tree house with Crong, his dinosaur friend and little brother. He has a crush on Petty. Loopy admires him and tends to like him more than a 'friend'. Petty is his 'Dancing Partner' in the Dance Festival with the dance "Freeze in your Position" (Pororo Singalong). In the third season, Loopy tells a tale about Pororo will marry Loopy, but Pororo denied and says "But I want to marry beautiful Princess Petty!". In the sing-along series, he likes playing the electric guitar. He dreams of becoming a pilot one day, flying high in the sky, as mentioned in the song, "For Sure" (Pororo Singalong). Looks Pororo is a gentoo penguin who wears a tan aviator's helmet and orange goggles. Starting with the third season, he begins to wear a blue jumpsuit, an orange bandana, gold gloves, and a yellow racing helmet, with the letter P on top. Bio Season 1 In "We're friends!", Pororo wanted to make a snowman, but found a egg and brought it with him into his house to make an omelet. When Pororo wanted to break an egg, unfortunately, because of the hatched egg with the dinosaur Crong. A monster scares Pororo and he runs away. Crong not realizing what makes Pororo, running after him. As a result, Pororo understands that Crong is a harmless creature. In "It's All Right", Pororo visited Poby's house, and played with the ball, until it hit the shelf and Poby's camera is broken, by accident. Pororo and his friends fixed Poby's camera. Season 2 Season 3 This article is a stub. You can help Pororopedia by expanding it. Season 4 He wears the Season 3 outfit for second time in this season and onwards. Voiced by Korean * Lee Seon English * Anna Paik (Season 1) * Michelle Ruff (Pororo to the Cookie Castle) * Samia Mounts (Season 2) * Bommie Han (Seasons 3, 4, 6, Season 1 (HD), Season 2 (HD), Singalong NEW 1 and 2, Tik Tok English Set, apps, current voice) * Monique Dami Lee (Season 5, English Show) * Emma Tate (Singalong, UK Dub) Italian * Mattia Nissolino (Season 1) * Monica Ward (Season 2-present, current voice) Japanese * Kumiko Watanabe (2003-2015) * Sumire Morohoshi (2015-present, current voice) Polish * Monika Wierzbicka Latin Spanish * Miriam Aguilar (series) * José Juan Hernández (Pororo the Little Penguin: The Racing Adventure) Quotes * "Hi, I'm Pororo!" (We're friends!) * "I found it! (giggles)" (A Magic Flute) * "Crong, you naughty little boy!" (Pororo scolding Crong for being naughty) * "AAAAAAH!!! What's all this?!" (Is Pororo Sick?) * "Yippeeeee!!!" (various episodes that feature him doing any snow sport) * "Ha ha ha! We were trying to surprise Petty after finishing the house." (Petty's House) * "Woo-hoo!!!" ''(Lost in the Forest) * "Ha ha ha. Now I can fly! Wahoo!!" (I Can Fly!) * "AH-HA!! Loopy's knitting a muffler for me!" (Loopy's Gift) * "Ugh! Hey!!! Why did you do that?!" (Crong the Troublemaker) * "HELP! HELP ME! HELP ME!" (Watch Out, Pororo) * "Really? ''(giddly) Yay! Ha ha ha ha!" (To Tell the Truth...) * "Yes! Here I go!" (Dream of Flying) * "I wish I could fly!" (Dream of Flying) * "I love to play all day. Come join me, all my friends!" (singing during the season 1 and 2 theme song Happy as Can Be") Trivia * His favorite songs include the series 1 and 2's theme song (Always Happy as Can Be) and Row Row Row your Boat. * Besides doing Pororo's season 5 voice, Monique Dami Lee later voiced Tayo from Tayo The Little Bus, another popular Korean children's show. * When he is voiced by Anna Paik, he sounds very much like the title character in Cocomong or the title character in Little Wizard Tao. Gallery A Day of Pororo's Town.jpg Pororo's Surprise Party!.jpg Pororo Meets with a Whale.jpg Pororo and Dandelion.jpg Kiss Pororo and fish.jpg Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Character (1 season) Category:Character (2 season) Category:Character (3 season) Category:Character (4 season) Category:Penguins Category:Heroes Category:A to Z Category:Star of the show Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Alive characters